


Drifting

by meyari



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Frottage, M/M, zero g sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for amara_m's request on comment_fic on LJ for the prompt: <em>SGA, Ronon/John, adrift in a jumper.</em>  It painted a picture in my head that I couldn't resist sharing. *grin*</p><p>John and Ronon pass the time waiting to be rescued with some Zero G fun and games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting

"It's getting cold."

"Yeah."

John stared at the dark windscreen of the jumper. The stars were slowly looping by, spinning as if they were dancing though of course it wasn't the stars spinning. It was the jumper. They were drifting farther and farther away from the gate and there wasn't a damned thing John could do about it. Rodney was back on the planet, working with Teyla and the natives to fix some sort of technical problem with their shield, which was why he and Ronon had gone in the jumper to get Radek and one of the new scientists to assist. Fat lot of good that had done.

"You okay?" Ronon asked. His dreads drifted upwards as he cocked his head.

"Fine, just cold," John said and shrugged.

The shrug bounced John out of his seat in up into the slowly chilling air of the Jumper. They had life support but not a heck of a lot else. There were two emergency lights in front and one in the back that worked. Artificial gravity was long gone. If he weren't so annoyed with having flown straight into the shield discharge that had shorted the jumper out and sent it spinning out into space he'd be thinking of all the fun things they could try in zero G.

"Damn it," John growled as he flailed to try and get back down to the seat. "This sucks."

"I don't know," Ronon said with a little smirk. "Could be a lot of fun. Got a couple of hours before Atlantis will figure out that we're in trouble. Probably a while after that before they find us. Might as well take advantage of the situation."

"Chewie," John huffed at Ronon, growling again as the huff sent him towards the ceiling.

Ronon laughed. He reached a long arm up and caught John as gently as if he were a dandelion puff drifting on the wind, coaxing John downwards with tiny brushes that let him drift into Ronon's arms. It was a completely different sort of flying and John's heart rate responded along with his groin. An impish grin twisted Ronon's lips as John settled into his lap.

"See? Warmer this way," Ronon murmured into John's ear.

"Awkward," John moaned, tilting his head to allow Ronon better access. He had to clutch at Ronon's shoulders when the movement sent him spinning sideways.

"Easy," Ronon whispered. "Go easy."

"_Ronon…_" John whined.

Ronon breathed a laugh against John's neck, moving so slowly and gently that they barely moved position at all. It went against ever instinct John had to let Ronon gently, slowly, delicately strip his shirt off. He wanted to pull it off quickly, to give Ronon full access as quickly as possible, but any abrupt movement would send them both careening into the walls.

What would be frustrating foreplay in regular gravity somehow transmuted into the hottest sex John had ever had now that they were adrift in the jumper in zero G. By the time Ronon had extricated them both from their clothing, which drifted around them like ghosts watching their lovemaking, John was so hard that he thought the slightest touch would set him off.

"Easy," Ronon repeated as he reached ever so slowly for John. "Let me."

He lined the two of them up as smoothly as if they were a tanker and a refueling jet moving into alignment. They didn't have any lube so Ronon simply lined their bodies up so that their cocks pressed against each other. John carefully hooked his legs into Ronon's and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Ronon made a little moan that was half purr before reaching between them to clasp their cocks as one.

"Need," John gasped, so turned on but not quite there without some sort of stimulation. "Need!"

"Yeah," Ronon rumbled.

His fingers squeezed their cocks together, rhythmically tightening and loosening in little undulating waves that weren't quite friction but which felt a damn sight better. John shuddered, bucking his hips once before he froze again. They drifted into the ceiling, pinning John against it for a millisecond before they bounced off and slowly drifted back towards the floor. All the while Ronon's hand worked wonders on their cocks.

"Fuck!" John hissed as excitement pooled in his gut. "Ronon!"

"Do it," Ronon whispered.

His voice came out a little strangled. He bent his head and kissed John. His tongue expressed all the urgency that his actions couldn't. It was enough to push John over. Coming in zero G was just as different as making love. As soon as he came, with Ronon following immediately after, they jerked and changed direction to bounce into the seats at the front of the cabin. John moaned, a distant part of his mind wondering how the hell they were going to clean that up when their come was drifting through the air around them.

"Mmm," Ronon sighed as he pressed their bodies together. He managed to capture most of the come between them and a lazy swipe of his hand caught all but one tiny drop drifting towards the ceiling. "Been a while. Forgot that you should have something to catch it when you come."

"You've done this before?" John asked, astonished out of his post-orgasm glow of satisfaction.

"Sure," Ronon said with a raised eyebrow that conveyed volumes of amusement and surprise. "You haven't?"

"Uh, no," John admitted. He hooked a finger around the pilot's seat, pulling them both down into it. "Never had the chance until now."

"Hmmm, then I can think of a couple of more things we can do while we wait," Ronon said, grinning widely at John. "Gotta clean up the mess after all. You've never had a blow job until you've done it in microgravity."

"How the hell could you have done it in space before?" John asked so that he wouldn't gasp as Ronon started licking his way down John's come-stained chest.

"Sateda had a space program," John said with an infinitesimal shrug that barely shifted his position relative to John. "Did my turn before I got married. It was fun."

John laughed and held onto Ronon's shoulders so that they wouldn't drift apart from the wonderful things his tongue was doing on John's nipples. It figured that Ronon had more experience at this than he did. Sometimes it seemed like there wasn't anything that Ronon couldn't do better than everyone else, or maybe that was John's heart talking. Not that it mattered as Ronon maneuvered them around into a 69 position. John was more than happy to take advantage of Ronon's greater knowledge in the aim of getting laid as he'd never been laid before.


End file.
